Chiropractic services and the manipulation of one's spine has become an important medical service. Chiropractors, through their manipulation of the spine can reduce or eliminate back pain. Chiropractors are especially used by many of today's athletes to help them perform better at their chosen endeavor. The applicant believes that a therapy table should be designed to place the patient in a position where the practitioner can easily deliver his manipulation. Also, the applicant believes that the table should be comfortable to the patient, but also gets the patient in a position that enables the practitioner to manipulate with maximum benefit for the patient. In the industry today most practitioners use a flat table. Although, a flat table is comfortable for the patient, it does not place the patient in a position that enables the practitioner to work on the patient with maximum efficiency. As a result many practitioners must place pillows or wedges under the midsection of the patient to achieve this benefit. This allows gravity to pull on the caudal and cephalic aspects of the patient providing traction like effect separating the facet joints of the spine and also providing for a posterial muscle stretch. By separating the facets, it enables the chiropractic practitioner to manipulate the back more easily and place it into the proper position. The stretch on the muscles also gives the patient a much more supple back. Applicant has developed a table that moves from a horizontal position to a convex position. This table then allows gravitational pull on the caudle and the cephalic aspects of the patient and provides a tractionized effect separating the facet joints of the spine and also providing the stretch of the muscles. Thus, a therapist can better reposition the vertebrae in the back and can do this more gently and more accurately. Applicant's table has also been designed so the head rest and the arm rests can be quickly changed for sizing the patient comfortably and makes the therapy less complicated. The patient may be placed on the table either in the supine or prone position for McKenzie and Williams therapy respectively. The height of the table and the curvature of the surface can be adjusted by the therapist to ensure that the patient is in the best position for therapy as well as being comfortable.
The main feature of the table is a flexible table top that allows a linear actuator and a lifting cam to move the table from a horizontal position to a convex position.